Wolf wider Willen
by Lenila
Summary: Fenrir Greyback wollte immer ein Werwolf werden. Morana Caldwell, seine Freundin aus Schulzeiten, hingegen ist sich noch nicht sicher. Und der kleine Remus Lupin ist sich ganz sicher, dass er bestimmt nie ein Werwolf werden will... 7/17
1. Der Wolf im Baum

Titel: Wolf wider Willen  
Autoren: Diese Geschichte ist in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin aus einem RPG-Forum entstanden. Dort spiele ich Fenrir und sie...nun...Morana.  
Beschreibung: Fenrir Greyback wollte immer ein Werwolf werden. Morana Caldwell, seine Freundin aus Schulzeiten, hingegen ist sich noch nicht sicher. Und der kleine Remus Lupin ist sich ganz sicher, dass er bestimmt nie ein Werwolf werden will. Doch für alle drei kommt es anders als gedacht.  
Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammen zum Teil ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Wir haben an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

---

"Und als er an den Brunnen kam und sich über das Wasser bückte und trinken wollte, da zogen ihn die schweren Steine hinein, und er musste jämmerlich ersaufen. Als die sieben Geißlein das sahen, kamen sie eilig herbeigelaufen und riefen laut: 'Der Wolf ist tot! Der Wolf ist tot!' Und sie fassten einander an den Händen und tanzten mit ihrer Mutter vor Freude um den Brunnen herum."

Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss Edward Lupin das abgegriffene Märchenbuch seiner Frau. Er würde nie verstehen, was Remus an diesem Buch fand, das voller abstruser Muggelmärchen war. Aber Alice hatte darauf bestanden, dass es eine gute Tradition wäre, Kindern aus diesem Buch vorzulesen und es war kaum an Edward, dies in Frage zu stellen. Schaden würde es Remus auf alle Fälle wohl kaum.

"Papa?" Der kleine Junge in seinem blau gestreiften Schlafanzug stützte in einer kindlichen Geste seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er saß im Schneidersitz im Bett, halb von der Decke umschlossen und hatte aufmerksam jedem Wort seines Vaters gelauscht, obwohl er den Text schon auswendig kennen musste. "Warum ist der Wolf so dumm?"

Edward Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso?", wollte er ein wenig ratlos wissen. "Wieso ist der Wolf dumm?"

"Na, weil er nicht merkt, dass er Steine im Bauch hat", sagte der Kleine und wirkte in seiner Ernsthaftigkeit kindlich unschuldig. "Wenn die Mama Geiß ihn aufgeschnitten hat, hat er doch auch ein Aua am Bauch und da, wo er zugenäht ist, einen Schlitz."

"Nun..." Kindliche Logik war manchmal einfach unbegreiflich. Edward wollte im ersten Impuls damit kontern, dass es doch nur ein Märchen war, aber Remus sah das wohl anders. Mit zweieinhalb verstand man auch noch nicht so wirklich den Unterschied zwischen einem Märchen und der Realität. Jedenfalls hatte Edward das Gefühl, dass sich Remus nicht wundern würde, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse am Sonntag Rotkäppchen begegnen würden.

"Er ist halt einfach nicht besonders klug", sagte Edward und legte das Buch beiseite. Seine Hand strich Remus über die dünnen braunen Haare, die dem Jungen leicht in die Stirn fielen. Sie waren schon wieder zu lang. Alice würde sie wohl schneiden müssen.

"Papa? Sind alle Wölfe dumm?" Remus ließ nicht locker. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er das Schlafengehen hinauszögern konnte, wenn er nur oft genug fragte. überhaupt half die Verzögerungstaktik bei solchen Dingen: trödeln, wenn man den Schlafanzug anziehen musste, oder noch einen Saft haben wollen, oder mit dem Wasser planschen beim Zähneputzen. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten.

"Ich denke mal, jeder Wolf ist anders", sagte Edward. Er seufzte. "So, aber jetzt wird geschlafen."

Remus zog einen Schmollmund. "Och, nö."

"Och doch." Edward beugte sich vor und gab seinem Sohn einen Gutenacht-Kuss. "Schlaf schön, mein Großer, und träum was Schönes."

Edward Lupin erhob sich und nahm das Buch mit nach draußen. Er ließ seinem Sohn das Schlummerlicht, eine kleine magische blaue Flamme in einem Glas, auf dem Nachttisch stehen. "Gute Nacht, Remus."

Das Oberlicht verlöschte. Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer schloss sich. Schatten, geworfen von Bäumen draußen vor dem Fenster, tanzten über die Wand.

Der Junge rutschte tiefer ins Bett und sah mit großen Augen auf die schwarzen Blätter, die im Wind über die Wand seines Zimmers tanzten. Seine Hände spielten mit der Bettdecke. Er konnte die Schritte seines Vaters hören, welche die Stufen hinunter gingen. Die Treppe knarrte dabei leise.

Remus drehte sich zur Seite und gähnte. Er sah auf die Spielzeuge, die ordentlich im Regal standen. Ein Stoffhase winkte und hielt sich kichernd die Hand vor die aufgenähte Nase. Remus gluckste. Er drehte sich zur anderen Seite und stemmte sich mit dem Füßen gegen die Wand. Eine Wolke zog am Mond vorbei. Er war noch nicht ganz voll und rund. Es fehlte noch ein kleines Stück. Es war nicht viel.

Remus drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und sah zu den schwarzen Blättern an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er sah gegen die Wand und blinzelte. An der Wand saß ein schwarzer Mann auf einem Ast. Remus machte große Augen. Der Wind bewegte die Blätter. Der Mann saß auf dem Ast in der Hocke. Mit einer Hand fasste er gegen den Stamm, um sich abzustützen. Er war nicht mehr als ein schwarzer Schatten. Blätter wehten im Wind. Dann barst das Fenster.


	2. Freunde und Feinde

_o0o 14 Jahre zuvor o0o_

Fröhliches Lachen, heisere Rufe und aufgeregtes Juchzen lag in der eisigen Luft, an welcher sich der Atem der Kinder niederschlug. Schnee lag wie ein dichter Teppich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und weiße Flocken rieselten sacht zu Boden.

Ein Schneeball klatschte mit voller Wucht geworfen gegen eine Schulrobe mit dem Slytherin-Wappen darauf. Der Junge, der den Schneeball abbekommen hatte, reckte wütend den Arm. "Lupin, das bekommst Du zurück."

Edward Lupin, ein knapp fünfzehnjähriger Junge lachte hinter dem Schneewall, welchen die Gryffindors aufgeschüttet hatten und formte einen weiteren Schneeball, um ihn zu den Slytherins zu werfen, welche sich ihrerseits nahe des zugefrorenen Seeufers verschanzt hatten.

Der ältere Junge, der von Edward Lupins Schneeball getroffen worden war, wandte sich wütend nach hinten, wo eine Reihe Erstklässler aus Slytherin in großer Eile Schneebälle formte. "Greyback, wir brauchen mehr Munition", rief er ungeduldig. "Nicht so lahmarschig, verdammt noch mal."

Ein kleiner Junge mit zerzausten braunen Haare, die ihm aufgelöst in das vor Kälte rote Gesicht fielen, zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Seine blauen Augen sahen fast ein wenig verängstigt zu dem älteren Jungen und glitten dann unruhig hinüber zu den Gryffindors, wo Eward Lupin lauthals gelacht hatte.

"Kaum...noch Schnee da, Payne", antwortete Fenrir Greyback zögerlich und machte eine verlegen wirkende entschuldigende Geste.

"Da drüben ist mehr als genug", keifte der ältere Slytherin wütend und zeigte ein Stück vor den Wall. "Das gilt für Euch alle", fuhr er die anderen Erstklässler an. Ein Mädchen hob ein wenig keck den Kopf und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Doch dann folgten sie Fenrir Greyback vor den Wall, um dort den frischen Schnee aufzuklauben und zu Bällen zu formen.

"Gemein von ihm", flüsterte das Mädchen, das zu Fenrir aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare mit einem Haarband nach hinten gebunden und ihre Wangen waren rot wie die von Fenrir. Drei kleine Leberflecke, die ein Dreieck zu bilden schienen, zeichneten sich auf ihrer linken Wange ab. "Payne könnte mit einem Zauber genauso schnell den Schnee zu Bällen formen."

"Oder er könnte uns wenigstens Schnee hinter den Wall zaubern", fügte ein anderes Mädchen hinzu und warf dem schweigsamen schmächtigen Jungen, der emsig Schneebälle zusammenpresste, einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sie fand Fenrir Greyback irgendwie komisch. Er wirkte immer so auf dem Sprung und unruhig. Außerdem roch er merkwürdig.

Fenrir sah hektisch auf, als er eine Bewegung an seiner Seite wahrnahm, aber da war es schon zu spät. Es war Edward Lupin, der mit zwei weiteren Gryffindor-Jungen ihre Deckung hinter dem Wall verlassen hatten, um die Schneeballformer der gegnerischen Slytherins in die Mangel zu nehmen und zwar wortwörtlich.

Fenrir versuchte noch, sich aus dem Griff des älteren Gryffindor zu winden, doch der presste ihn kraftvoll in den Schnee und stieß mit der Hand seinen Kopf in eine Schneewehe. Fenrir spürte den kalten Schnee, der wie Sandpapier über sein Gesicht rieb, als Edward Lupin seinen Kopf im Schnee hin und her bewegte.

"Hey Du Schlange, wirst Du wohl...", hörte Fenrir durch den Schnee und der Druck von Edwards Hand ließ kurzzeitig los, so dass sich Fenrir aus dem Schnee kämpfen konnte, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Die beiden Mädchen hatten den älteren Gryffindor attackiert, doch die eine schüttelte er leicht ab und die andere trat er in den Schnee. Er wandte sich wieder Fenrir zu. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und Fenrir biss zu.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei taumelte Edward Lupin zurück und Fenrir kam auf die Beine. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, und ihn der Schnee ließ, davon in die einzige Richtung, die ihm nicht von Gryffindors verstellt wurde. Unglücklicher Weise beendete das vereiste Seeufer Fenrirs Flucht.

Der Junge bremste ab und wandte sich nach rechts, wo er den Wall der Slytherins wusste, hinter dem er vor den Gryffindors in Sicherheit sein würde. Doch soweit ließ Edward Lupin ihn nicht kommen. Der ältere Junge war ihm nicht hinterher gerannt, sondern hatte vielmehr nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen.

Fenrir spürte, wie ihn Edwards Fluch traf und nach hinten auf das Eis schleuderte, das selbst unter seinem geringen Gewicht sofort zersplitterte. Das Knacken des Eises mischte sich mit dem Aufklatschen eines kleinen Körpers in die eisigen Fluten.

Im ersten Moment war Fenrir starr vor Schreck, als die Eiseskälte durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn der Aufprall nach unten riss. Das Wasser wirkte schwarz vor den groß aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen, der unvermittelt in Panik geriet.

Kaum dass er sich wieder rühren konnte, schlug Fenrir wild um sich. Er konnte nicht schwimmen und die Panik verhinderte, dass er bemerkte, wie nah er dem Ufer war und dass der Grund nicht weit unter seinen Füßen sein musste. In Todesangst schluckte er Luft und Wasser zugleich, während sich seine Robe mit eiskaltem Wasser vollsog. Violette Flecken begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, dann packte ihn eine Hand.

Es war das kleine Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den drei kleinen Leberflecken in Form eines Dreiecks. Sie war ein wenig größer als Fenrir und recht kräftig. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie bis zur Hüfte im Wasser und bekam den kleinen Jungen zu packen, der selbst jetzt noch hektisch um sich schlug und ihr dabei gegen das Kinn hieb. Umso energischer zerrte sie den Jungen an Land.

Endlich kam auch ein älteres Slytherin-Mädchen hinzu. "Meine Güte, alles in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen. Geschubst von dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen taumelte Fenrir an Land und ging im Schnee in die Knie. Er stützte sich mit den Armen ab und hustete sich das Wasser aus den Lungen.

Gelächter von den Gryffindors, die noch dabei waren, die restlichen Erstklässler von Slytherin einzuseifen, drang an Fenrirs Ohr und dann Edward Lupins Stimme: "Angst vor Wasser Greyback? Das ging Dir doch nicht mal bis zur Brust." Ein Schneeball traf ihn direkt ins Gesicht und brachte ihn erst einmal zum Schweigen.

"Bescheuerter Idiot", murmelte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, das neben Fenrir stand, vollkommen durchnässt. Der schmächtige Junge zitterte vor Kälte, vor Schreck und vor Wut. "D-dafür w-wird er bezahlen."


	3. Vereitelte Rache

Edward hatte gerade die Hand auf die Türklinke des Schlafzimmers gelegt, als er hörte, wie Glas explodierte und tausende von feinen Splittern zu Boden prasselten. Das alte Märchenbuch noch in der Hand hastete er zu dem Kinderzimmer seines Sohnes zurück, riss voller Angst die Tür auf und prallte zurück. 

Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah. Das Fenster zerborsten, Remus voller Angst an seine Decke geklammert und mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster starrend. Edward folgte dem Blick seines Sohnes: Auf dem alten Baum direkt vor dem Fenster saß jemand. Der beinahe volle Mond war von Wolken verborgen, so dass man den Umriss des Mannes nur erahnen konnte, der lauernd auf dem Baum saß.

Die Wolke zog vorüber und ein Mondstrahl traf den Mann, gab genug Licht um struppiges Haar und einen alten Umhang zu erkennen, das Gesicht war noch immer im Schatten verborgen.

Die Glassplitter knirschten, als Edward zu seinem Sohn hastete, ihn schnappte und aus dem Zimmer floh, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Fenrir Greyback knurrte unwillig, als die Tür zuschlug. Mit einem Sprung landete er auf der Fensterbank und glitt lautlos in das Kinderzimmer. Es wunderte ihn, dass der Junge nicht geschrieen hatte, als er das Fenster hatte zerspringen lassen. Aber einige Kinder neigten mehr zum schreien als andere. Dieses schien ein stilles Kind zu sein. Gut.

Der hochgewachsene Werwolf grinste und sog testend den Geruch des Kindes ein. Er entschied, dass es besser roch als sein Vater. Bei dem Gedanken grinste er beinahe hämisch. Dann trat er zur Tür und öffnete sich seine zukünftige Beute ein klein wenig genauer anzusehen.

Edwards Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er mit Remus im Arm die Treppe herunterhastete. Sein Zauberstab lag im Schlafzimmer. Natürlich. Vielleicht hatte Alice ihren im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen. Doch anstatt nachzusehen, suchte er Schutz in der Küche. Das Wohnzimmer war ein zu allen Seiten geöffneter Raum, aus jeder Richtung konnte man angegriffen werden.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen setzte er Remus ab, strich ihm durch das Haar und duckte sich mit ihm hinter den Tresen. "Was ist los, Papa? Wer war der schwarze Mann?", fragte das Kind und Angst schwang in seiner Stimme.

"Nichts, es ist schon gut, Remus", versuchte Edward seinen Sohn zu beruhigen und seine eigene Angst zu überspielen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was tun? "Wir spielen jetzt Verstecken, okay?" Er gab sich Mühe, fröhlich zu klingen und unbeschwert. "Such dir das beste Versteck überhaupt und komm erst heraus, wenn ich dich rufe."

Remus war einen Moment irritiert über den plötzlichen Wechsel von schneller Flucht zu lustigem Spiel, entschied sich aber dann, dass das Spiel besser war, auch wenn sein Vater die Regeln wohl vergessen haben musste. "Du musst mich aber finden", erklärte er. Das war der Sinn des Spieles. Wenn jeder aus seinem Versteck kommen würde, wenn er nur gerufen würde, wäre das ja langweilig.

"Hör mal Remus, es ist wichtig dass..." Weiter kam Edward nicht, da eine Blumentopf auf der Fensterbank explodierte. Erschrocken presste er seinen Sohn an sich.

"Wollen wir etwa Verstecken spielen, Lupin?", höhnte die schnarrende Stimme des Werwolfes. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes leuchteten die Lampen in der Küche auf. "Hast wohl deinen Zauberstab verloren." Er genoss den zynischen Ton in seiner eigenen Stimme und das Hochgefühl des überlegenen.

Edward Lupin stand auf und stellte sich schützend vor seinen Sohn, der hinter den Beinen seines Vaters hervorlugte. "Würdest du einen Zauberer angreifen, der sich nicht verteidigen kann? Bist du so feige, Greyback?"

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Fenrirs Gesicht. "Feige, sagst du?" Er bleckte bedrohlich die Zähne, was seine spitzen Zähne entblößte. Remus duckte sich hinter seinem Vater. Der Werwolf hob den Zauberstab und zielte direkt auf Edward Lupins Herz, der gespannt die Luft anhielt, das Pochen seines eigenen noch schlagenden Herzens in den Ohren.

In diesem Moment wurde ein roter Lichtblitz durch die Küche geschleudert und warf den großen Mann von den Füßen. Edward duckte sich und schützte seinen Sohn mit seinem Körper, während Alice Lupin mit erhobenen Zauberstab in der Tür zur Eingangsbereich stand.

Fenrir Greyback stieß einen Fluch aus, während er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Er hätte sie kommen hören müssen, aber nun war es zu spät. Das überraschungsmoment war flöten.

Alice durchquerte angespannt die Küche, die Hälfte des Weges hatte sie bereits hinter sich gebracht, als Fenrir seinen Zauberstab unter einem Schrank herausklaubte. Blitzschnell war er wieder auf den Beinen, schleuderte der Frau einen Fluch entgegen und war mit wenigen Schritten im Wohnzimmer.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Kamin und sofort sah er sich nach Flohpulver um. Praktischerweise stand ein Topf damit auf einem kleinen Tischchen direkt daneben. Die meisten Leute waren so sorglos...

Als Alice in das Wohnzimmer kam, züngelten bereits grüne Flammen auf der Feuerstelle. Fenrir Greyback warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter, dann sprang er in die Flammen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und damit seinen Zielort anzugeben. Mit einem Seuftzer ließ Alice Lupin den Zauberstab sinken.

"Ist der schwarze Mann weg?", meldete sich Remus' Stimme aus der Küche dumpf unter dem Arm seinen Vaters hervor.

"Ja, Schatz", antworte seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer, während sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht strich.

"Wo ist er hin?" Remus lugte noch immer nicht sehr überzeugt davon, dass der böse Mann wirklich weg war, unter seinem Vater hervor in den Gang, der zum Wohnzimmer führte.

Alice trat in den Korridor. "Ich weiß es nicht, Remus." Sie sah zu ihrem Mann, der sich aufrappelte und ihren Sohn hochhob. "Flohpulver-Roulette", sagte sie zu Edward, der sich unwohl auf die Oberlippe biss. Alle drei Lupins schwiegen.


	4. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Morana Caldwell saß gelangweilt auf einem ihrer Ledersofas und blätterte in einem Buch. Es war ein altes Schulbuch aus der dritten Klasse von Hogwarts: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Jedes Kapitel hatte seine eigenen Erinnerungen. Manchmal war etwas an den Rand geschmiert, geheime Unterhaltungen während des Unterrichtes mit Sitznachbarn. 

Es war eine gute Zeit gewesen, fand die junge Frau und blätterte zu dem nächsten Buch. Werwölfe. Sie schmunzelte in Gedanken, doch ihre Welt aus glücklichen Erinnerungen an eine Schulzeit, die erst knapp sieben Jahre her war, wurde unvermittelt durch das Hereinbrechen der Gegenwart zerrissen.

Mit einem charakteristischen Ploppen und der folgenden grün aufleuchtenden Staubwolke von Flohpulver, kündigte sich Besuch an und Morana Caldwell hatte eine Abneigung gegen Besuch. Der Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer war recht neu und er war zwar an das Flohpulvernetzwerk angeschlossen, allerdings nicht registriert. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen wussten überhaupt, dass es ihn gab und keiner von ihnen hatte sich zu einem späten Dinner angekündigt.

Die junge Frau war erstaunlich schnell aus einer entspannten "Ich chille auf dem Sofa"-Position nach vorne zum Kamin gehechtet, den Zauberstab so schnell gezogen wie ein Cowboy aus einem Muggelfilm, wie ihn ihre Adoptiveltern öfter gesehen hatten, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war.

Fenrir Greyback erschien in einer feinen Wolke grünlichen Staubs im Kamin und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer ihn wütend anfunkelnden jungen Frau, die einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, wie er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken auf Edward Lupin in dessen Küche.

Der Werwolf fluchte. Er hatte verhindern wollen, dass ihn der gesprochene Zielort beim Flohpulvern aus dem Haus der Familie Lupin verriet, hatte seine Spur verwischen wollen. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er dadurch keinen Einfluss mehr darauf hatte, wo er wieder aus dem Kamin treten würde, aber er hatte dennoch mit etwas anderem gerechnet, wie einer leeren Bibliothek, in der nicht einmal Licht brannte. Eine wütende junge Frau und ein gefährlich auf ihn gerichteter Zauberstab hatten nicht dazu gehört. Vielleicht ein wenig blauäugig.

Fenrir schenkte ihr ein wölfisches Grinsen, das in diesem Moment ein wenig seine eigene Verlegenheit ausdrückte und seine leicht gelblichen spitzen Zähne entblößte. Er hob langsam die Hände in einer deffensiven Geste. Im Geiste versuchte er abzuschätzen, wie schnell sein Gegenüber wohl einen Fluch sprechen könnte und ob er ihr nicht schneller den Zauberstab abgenommen hätte.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Morana Caldwell, jedes der drei Worte scharf betonend. "Was wollen Sie in meinem Wohnzimmer?"

Fenrir entschied sich, es mit der Wahrheit zu versuchen. Er war ohnehin nicht gut darin, sich Dinge auszudenken. Wozu auch? Er hatte sich nie für seinen Namen schämen müssen. "Fenrir Greyback, ist mein Name und ich..."

"Nein!" Der Zauberstab wanderte fast bis auf Fenrirs Brust weiter, als seine Besitzerin den Arm straffte.

"Was?" Dem Werwolf war seine überraschte Verwunderung deutlich anzumerken. Was für eine Art von Reaktion war ein "Nein" denn auch, wenn man seinen eigenen Namen nannte?

"Fenrir Greyback war ein kleiner" - Moranas Hand machte eine vielsagende Bewegung in Brusthöhe - "schmächtiger Junge als ich mit ihm zur Schule gegangen bin." Die Antwort kam aus einem Impuls heraus, denn der hochgewachsene, muskulöse Mann Morana gegenüber hatte mit ihrem Schulfreund aus Slytherin auf den ersten Blick wirklich gar nichts gemeinsam.

Gut, die Haare wirkten ähnlich verfilzt und das nicht sonderlich gepflegte äußere würde ebenfalls zu dem Jungen aus ihrer Erinnerung passen. Aber der Blick...er war einfach zu selbstsicher ohne jegliche Scheu, auch wenn er im Moment ständig auf etwas anderem zu ruhen schien als auf Morana.

Fenrir Greyback stand einen Moment einfach nur da und machte dann das, was ein Werwolf tat, wenn er jemandem begegnete, der behauptete, dass er ihn kennen würde, aber überhaupt nicht so aussah: er sog prüfend die Luft durch die Nase ein.

Als erstes war da der vermalledeite Geruch von Flohpulver, das in der Nase kitzelte. Dann roch man das Haus. Es hatte einen furchtbaren Eigengeruch, der deutlich nach Muggelwelt roch. Doch dann war da der Geruch der jungen Frau. Sie roch gut und Fenrir Greyback verstand. "Morana? Morana Caldwell?"


	5. In der Winkelgasse

_o0o 14 Jahre zuvor o0o_

Der Wind fuhr eisig durch die Winkelgasse, die magischste Einkaufstraße Britanniens. Morana Bowen, geborene Caldwell und elf Jahre alt, wanderte interessiert umher und bestaunte die verschiedenen Läden. Bis vor wenigen Wochen hatte die junge Hexe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es so etwas wie Magie überhaupt gab und nun sollte sie es an einer Schule gelehrt bekommen.

Sie lief langsam weiter, während sie sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte um ja nichts zu übersehen. Ihre Adoptiveltern hatte sie im Tropfenden Kessel abgeladen und sich alleine auf dem Weg gemacht. Alice und Peter Bowen hatten es immer so eilig.

Sie drehte sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Laufrichtung und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, als sie mit einem schmächtigen Jungen zusammenprallte. Er war direkt in sie hineingelaufen und ein Stapel Pergamentrollen fiel ihm aus den Armen. Hastig bückte er sich und sammelte sie auf, während er sich unruhig umsah.

Auch Morana beeilte sich einige weggerollten Pergamente aufzusammeln, bevor sie in den dreckigen Pfützen landeten. "Tut mir Leid, ich hab Dich gar nicht gesehen", sagte sie und versuchte sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, während sie ihm die letzte Rolle reichte.

Fenrir Greyback richtete sich wieder auf und schaute das Mädchen erst an, als er ihr das Pergament aus der Hand nahm. Die drei Leberflecken auf ihrer linken Wange hoben sich stark von ihrer blassen Haut ab.

Fenrir sagte nichts, sondern gab nur ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich, was sowohl "Danke" als auch irgendetwas anderes hätte heißen können, während er den Blick wieder auf die Straße vor ihm richtete.

Morana machte einen neuen Versuch. "Kennst Du Dich hier aus?" Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief und musterte ihren Gegenüber. Er war kleiner als sie, hatte braunes, ungepflegtes Haar und sah untersetzt aus. Irrte sie sich, oder war das ein blauer Fleck an seinem Kiefer?

Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an den rechten Unterarm, wo ihrerseits ein blauer Fleck wuchs. Gestern war wieder ein Glas im Haus kaputt gegangen und natürlich hatten die Bowens sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Mit den Standpauken konnte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen abfinden aber die Schläge, die sie teilweise von ihrem Adoptivvater einstecken musste setzten ihr zu.

"Ja, ein bisschen", nuschelte Fenrir und schaute dem Mädchen ins Gesicht zurück. Sie war größer als er, was ihn ärgerte.

"Kannst du mir helfen? Ich kenne mich hier nicht so gut aus." Sie lächelte wieder und zog entschuldigend die Schultern hoch. "Ich bin übrigens Morana." Sie strecke die Hand aus und nach einem kurzen Zögern schlug Fenrir ein. "Fenrir Greyback."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und vermieden es, sich gegenseitig anzusehen, bis Morana wieder das Wort ergriff. "Also, wo bekomme ich einen Zauberstab?"


	6. Die letzten Jahre

Morana machte unbewusst einen halben Schritt zurück. Konnte dieser Mann, der sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, der Fenrir sein, mit dem sie damals zur Schule gegangen war? Ihre Erinnerung wehrte sich dagegen, wollte keine übereinstimmungen zwischen dem kleinen Fenrir und dem erwachsenen zulassen. 

Langsam ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken, bereit ihn wieder hochschnellen und damit einen Fluch loszulassen und erleuchtete mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk das Zimmer.

Im Licht der Lampen konnte Fenrir die ihm gegenüberstehende Frau besser erkennen. Nicht dass er im halbdunkel nicht auch hätte sehen können aber etwas Licht war hilfreich, wenn man jemanden identifizieren wollte. Spätestens jetzt hätte er Morana erkannt auch ohne ihre drei so markanten Leberflecken am Kinn. Sie hatte dieselben langen Haare, der Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie ebenfalls kaum verändert. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren erwachsener geworden aber der Blick mit der hochgezogenen linken Augenbraue war unverkennbar. Unvermittelt musste er grinsen.

Morana musterte ihrerseits ihren Gegenüber ebenfalls und suchte nach ähnlichkeiten, Besonderheiten, die sich ihr in den sieben Jahren, die sie zusammen in Hogwarts Freunde gewesen waren, in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten.

Das Gesicht war kantiger, erinnerte aber an den Fenrir in der Abschlussklasse, auch wenn der Backenbart Morana fremd war. Die Nase hingegen war ähnlich. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Augen. Graublau, genau wie aus ihrer Erinnerung, sturmgepeitschtes Meer. Doch der Ausdruck war anders, ebenso seine Körperhaltung.

Er stand nicht mehr geduckt und leicht paranoid um sich blickend sondern kräftig und...war es Stolz? Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder. "Was führt dich ausgerechnet zu mir?", fragte sie und legte leicht den Kopf schief.

"Sehnsucht?", schlug Fenrir ironisch vor. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Buch auf dem Sofa. Wieso las Morana in einem Schulbuch aus der dritten Klasse? Sie war doch hoffentlich nicht Lehrerin geworden? Eigentlich hätte er das nicht von ihr erwartet. Doch sie waren nach der Schule nicht in Kontakt geblieben. Fenrir hatte andere Sorgen gehabt und Morana...

Im Grunde wusste er auch nicht viel von ihrem Privatleben. Sie hatten als Kinder viele Themen gemieden, weil sie instinktiv gewusst hatten, dass der andere ohnehin lügen würde, würde man ihn fragen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter durch das Wohnzimmer. Er fragte sich in Gedanken, was Morana Caldwell, Slytherin und stolze Reinblütlerin, in einem Muggelhaus machte. Hatte sie es als unauffällige Bleibe gewählt? Immerhin hätte er keinen seiner Schulfreunde (von welchen er aber ohnehin nicht viele gehabt hatte) in einem solchen Wohnhaus gesucht.

"Erinnerst Du Dich an Edward Lupin?", fuhr der Werwolf mit der nächsten Frage fort und es war eher eine rhethorische. Jeder Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang kannte Edward Lupin. Der Junge war nach Gryffindor gegangen und er hatte kein besonders freundliches Verhältnis zu Fenrir gehabt. Allgemein nicht zu den Slytherins, aber besonders zu Fenrir. Er würde nie die Schneeballschlacht in seinem ersten Jahr vergessen. Niemals.

Dabei hatte alles schon viel früher angefangen. Der Werwolf würde auch das nie vergessen. Er erinnerte sich, wie Edward darüber gelacht hatte, als er in der ersten Flugstunde den Besen in den Rasen gerammt hatte und an die höhnischen Bemerkungen als er sich seine erste Strafarbeit eingehandelt hatte und das Geschirr in der Großen Halle hatte abtragen müssen.

Morana erinnerte sich ebenfalls. Sie hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis und manche Dinge konnte man nicht vergessen. "Ja?" Dass man Männern immer alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

"Er hat einen kleinen Sohn", sagte Fenrir und grinste wölfisch. "Nun, ich dachte, ich schaue mir den Burschen mal an. Aber dann musste ich vorübergehend zu Plan R wie Rückzug greifen und habe ein wenig Flohpulver-Roulette...Naja, Du verstehst schon..."

"Und? Dieselbe Plage wie der Vater?", wollte Morana wissen. Sie entschied sich, den Zauberstab wegzustecken. Sie kam sich ein wenig albern vor, ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund, einen Zauberstab unter die Nase zu halten. Im Notfall hätte sie ihn ohnehin wieder schnell zur Hand.

"Vielleicht", sagte Fenrir. "Auf alle Fälle hat er keine Angst vor Schwarzen Männern. Er hat Potential für einen guten Werwolf." Ein finsteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich glaube, Edward würde seines Lebens nicht mehr froh, wenn sein Junge einer werden würde, was meinst Du?"

Morana drehte die Frage einen Moment in Gedanken hin und her. Sie verband mit dem Namen Fenrir Greyback schon seit jeher die Werwölfe. Der kleine Junge hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass alle Greybacks Werwölfe waren und er eines Tages auch einer werden würde.

Allerdings - und es war damals nicht leicht gewesen, Fenrir dies zu entlocken - hatte der Vater sich geweigert, den kleinen Jungen zu beißen als er auf die Welt gekommen war. Er war ihm zu schmächtig vorgekommen, zu zerbrechlich, kein Werwolf. Fenrir hatte darunter immer gelitten. Er hatte ein Wolf sein wollen. Er war es in seinem Herzen immer gewesen.

"Dann bist Du also jetzt ein richtiger Greyback", schloss Morana und lächelte unvermittelt. Es erschien ihr nur gerecht. "Hat es Dein Vater also doch eingesehen."

Das Lächeln verschwand von Fenrirs Gesicht. "Ein Auror hat ihn getötet, vor sechs Jahren. In dem Jahr nach unserem Abschluss."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Morana und es war die Wahrheit. Sie schwieg, während Fenrir seinen Blick unruhig im Zimmer umherwandern ließ.

Es war ein recht neutraler Raum, weder eindeutig von Muggeln noch von Magiern eingerichtet, auch wenn die Gestaltung an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erinnerte. Der Teppich war von einem dunklen Grün und die beiden Sofas und der Sessel waren mit schwarzem Leder überzogen

In der Mitte stand ein kleiner schwarzer Holztisch auf verschnörkelten Beinen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Schlangen erkennen. Ein eigentlich eindeutiges Zeichen für jeden Zauberer, der das Zimmer betrat. Und doch war der Raum nicht eindeutig magisch. Es hingen keine sich bewegenden Bilder an der Wand und auch typische Apparatschaften fehlten.

An der Wand - dem großen aber verhangenen Fenster gegenüber - zog sich ein deckenhohes Bücherregal entlang. Es war voller magischer Bücher über schwarze Magie, Zaubertränke und nützliche Sprüchen, die man im Alltag gebrauchen konnte. Der Werwolf rümpfte die Nase. Zum einen hielt er nichts von Büchern und zum anderen stach ihm der Muggelgeruch in der Nase.

Morana folgte seinem Blick und grinste. "Immernoch kein Fan von Büchern, wie?" Sie machte eine Handbewegung zum Sofa. "Setzt Dich doch." Es war an sich keine Einladung, sondern ein freundlich formulierter Befehl, dem Fenrir nachkam. Er ließ sich auf das weiche Ledersofa nieder, lehnte sich dann nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

Morana setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch, ihren Oberkörper und damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zugewand und zog ein Knie mit auf die Sitzfläche. Fenrirs Blick fiel wieder auf das Schulbuch. Lehrerin? Morana? Sie war zwar eine Autoritätsperson aber Kinder hatte sie nie so richtig leiden können. Sobald sie in den höheren Klassen von Hogwarts gewesen waren, hatte sie die jüngeren Schüler immer herumgeschubst und drangsaliert. Hauptsächlich Erstklässler aber auch Schüler aus der zweiten Klasse und später aus der dritten. Zumindest hatten sie dadurch immer die besten Plätze im Gemeinschaftsraum bekommen.

"Was machst du so?", fragte er schließlich und blinzelte sie von der Seite her an.

"Genau genommen nichts", antwortete sie grinsend. "Ich habe rausgefunden, dass meine Eltern mir ein Verlies in Gringotts vermacht haben und das war bis zur Decke hin mit Gold gefüllt. Das macht arbeiten recht überflüssig."

Sie schaute zu den bestickten Vorhängen vor dem Fenster. Fenrir erinnerte sich: Moranas Eltern waren wenige Monate nach ihrer Geburt in ihrem Haus verbrannt, niemand wusste genau wie dies geschehen war, doch man hörte, dass sich die Caldwells mit den falschen Leuten angelegt hätten. Daraus ergab sich jedoch die Frage, wer diese Leute gewesen waren.

"Also sind Geldsorgen wohl nebensächlich", erwiderte Fenrir und zeigte kurz seine spitzen Zähne, als ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Ja, das könnte man so sagen." Morana lachte. "Wie ist das Leben als Werwolf? So wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", bohrte sie weiter. Da sah man einen alten Freund nach sechs langen Jahren wieder und er sagte nur was, wenn man ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber stand? Sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken, belustigt den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber zumindest hatte sie Fenrir wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern können.

"Es ist sogar besser, als ich gedacht hatte", antwortete er begeistert. "Man nimmt so viel mehr wahr. Gut, das Schwarz-Weiß-Sehen ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aber ansonsten..." Er stockte. Wollte sie es wirklich so genau wissen, oder war die Frage doch mehr eine höfliche Floskel gewesen.

Doch Morana lächelte ihn freundlich an und gab ihn mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren sollte. Sie war keineswegs gelangweilt, es interessierte sie sehr. Man konnte sagen, Fenrir hätte sie mit seiner Begeisterung für Werwölfe schon im ersten Hogwartsjahr angesteckt.

"Was ich mich frage", wechselte Fenrir dennoch das Thema. "Was macht eine stolze Slytherin wie du in einem Muggelhaus?"

Morana zog eine Grimasse. Irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, er würde es nicht bemerken aber eine Werwolfsnase trügte wohl nichts.

"Du weißt doch, ich wurde von Muggeln adoptiert, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern", begann sie langsam und fügte eilig hinzu, "Aber keine Sorge, es wird niemand auftauchen. Alle denken, das Haus stünde leer, die nächsten Nachbarn sind sowieso kilometerweit weg und die Bowens" - Sie grinste heimtückisch - "sind auch nicht mehr. Tragische Unfälle."

Fenrir grinste wölfisch. Das erklärte die Sache und warum sollte man ein sicheres Haus aufgeben, nur weil es ein bisschen nach Muggeln stank? Morana nahm es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht wahr und der Geruch würde mit der Zeit verfliegen und schlussendlich ganz verschwinden.

Morana musterte ihren Gegenüber kurz prüfend. "Und Du? Wo wohnst Du?" Fenrir hatte in der Schulzeit nie viel von zu Hause erzählt und Morana hatte nie gefragt. Sie hatte die blauen Flecken gesehen, immerhin war sie nicht blind, und hatte geschwiegen. Aber auch wenn es wohl kein glückliches Elternhaus gewesen war, war es immerhin ein Haus gewesen, das nach dem Tod des Vaters doch vermutlich an die Söhne übergegangen war.

Fenrir zog die Nase kraus, was seinen Widerwillen, sich zu dem Thema zu äußern, verriet. Er knetete seine Hände, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel abgestützt. "Nirgendwo und überall", sagte er vielsagend und Morana verspürte den Wunsch, den Zauberstab wieder hervor zu holen. Männer im allgemeinen waren schon eine wortkarge Spezies, aber Fenrir im besonderen. "Was ist mit dem Greyback-Familiensitz?"

Ein halbes Knurren entrann Fenrirs Kehle. "Mein ältester Bruder hat es geerbt, Valignor." Er spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. "Er ist inzwischen ein gemäßigter Werwolf. Ha!" Fenrir lachte bitter auf. "Was für ein Widerspruch in sich, aber er tut so als gäbe es keinen Vollmond und keine Transformation. Im Grunde tut er so als wäre er überhaupt nicht da." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Feigling!"


	7. Fenrirs Chance

_o0o 6 Jahre zuvor o0o_

"Nein, Fenrir, ich habe es Dir schon tausendmal gesagt." Der hochgewachsene Mann mit den grauen Haaren, die wirr und struppig in sein Gesicht fielen, beugte sich vor und zeigte in einem Fletschen seine Zähne. "Du wirst nie ein Werwolf werden, nicht so lange ich noch lebe."

"Aber Du kannst mich nicht mehr jedes Mal einsperren, wenn es Vollmond ist." Dem jungen Mann mit den braunen zerzausten Haaren und der schlanken und schlaksigen Gestalt war der Zorn deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin jetzt neunzehn, Vater, und ich will..."

Ein Tritt in die Magengegend, gefolgt von einem brutalen Schlag gegen den Hals, ließ den jungen Fenrir in die Knie gehen. Ein Fluch schleuderte ihn nach hinten und eine Tür wurde abgeschlossen. "Halt die Klappe, Balg", rief Ysengrim Greyback und wandte sich mit einem wölfischen Grinsen, das später so oft noch Fenrirs Lippen zeigen sollte, seinen älteren beiden Söhnen zu. "Aus dem wird nie was."

Canis und Valignor erwiderten das Grinsen. Der ältere der beiden war großgewachsen und kräftig mit dem Gesicht eines Schlägers, stark aber nicht sonderlich klug aussehend. Valignor war ebenfalls groß und durchtrainiert. Sein Lächeln wirkte ein wenig schief und hinterhältig.

Fenrir Greyback kniete hinter der Tür und spuckte Blut auf den Boden, das sich mit heißen Tränen der Wut mischte. Er hasste es, schwach zu sein, schwächer als seine Brüder, nicht für voll genommen zu werden. Er hatte gehofft, dass er einmal ebenfalls groß und stark werden würde, wie seine Brüder, doch bisher war er nur in die Länge geschossen und er hasste es.

Der junge Mann sank mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und hielt sich seine Rippen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah schwer atmend gegen die Decke. Er war jetzt erwachsen, er ging seit drei Wochen nicht mehr zur Schule und er war entschlossen. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Zauberstab, nach den ihn abzusuchen sein Vater dieses Mal vergessen hatte.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater, seine Brüder oder seine Mutter ihn beißen würden, wenn sie ihm in ihrer Werwolfgestalt begegnen würden. Sie hatten ihn jahrelang eingeschlossen an jedem Vollmond, damit genau das nie passieren könnte. Doch heute hatte sein Vater einen Fehler gemacht und Fenrir hatte sich entschieden, dass es ihm egal war, dass er ihn vielleicht nicht beißen und zu einem Werwolf machen, sondern zerfleischen würde. Er würde es wagen.

Fenrir schreckte auf, als er vor der Tür Geräusche hörte. Angespannt lauschte er. Er konnte hören, wie Kleidung zerfetzt wurde, Pfoten über den Boden huschten und knurrend Zähne gefletscht wurden. Der Vollmond war wohl gerade aufgegangen und seine Familie verwandelte sich.

Fenrir blieb noch eine Weile still liegen und starrte auf den Boden, dorthin, wo zwischen Tür und Boden Mondlicht hereinfiel und Schatten über den Boden huschten. Dann wurde es wieder still im Haus.

Fenrir stemmte sich hoch, ignorierte das Ziehen in seiner Seite und ging zur Tür. Hochkonzentriert horchte er an ihr, doch er konnte nichts verdächtiges wahrnehmen. Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte die Tür.

Er trat auf den Flur. Der Mond schien strahlend hell durch die Fenster herein und er konnte sehen, wie Staub in der Luft tanzte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er heute zum Werwolf werden würde.

Er lief eilig zur Tür und riss sie auf um in den umliegenden Wald zu rennen. Früher oder später musste er auf einen seiner Verwandten treffen. Dass er nicht alleine in diesem Wald war, war ihm nicht bewusst.


End file.
